User talk:Acidic Cook
Will be working more onto the ideas of a Dead Space idea that I have in mind. Have a marker in mind, lots of Dead Space creatures in my mind that are mixing and making. Been thinking of it since I posted her in 2011. More than a year and a half. Been thinking about the locations and such. At first I thought of working on the Sprawl, but I think that I shall work on a... experiment marker location. More than three markers possibly exist yes? However, this one is different: Thinking of making a rubix cube marker, similar to that found in dead space 2 found in intro video with Issac, his Holder, and his girlfriend... before being released by that hacker ...who died gloriously by that skinbat with ease, hah! Anyways... yes, the Rubix Cube. Working on a Marker that follows such a form, and functions the same as the Marker 3A Shard, which worked the same as when it was part of the whole marker. I have the name Incubator 1B for it as of right now. We shall see. Going to make it so the space that backed away Necromorphs from before is gone, and the Necromorphs have a higher connection to hallucinations and the influence of what the marker does to others. I think of having a creature similar to the Roach, as self-made necroorph, to possibly be even the holder of such a marker, known to turn the Rubix Cube. Other than that, or make it so that the creature that holds it, Abe Richards, is... still sentient. Still alive and not fully death. Hard to say how I will design such a Necromorph that holds it, Abe. Have the backstory ready if need be, and Abe is a human being that has become the 'holder' of the Incubator, and has transformed into something that twists and turns it constantly, creating necromorph life and killing anyone that tries to reach it. Still, Abe shall be designed to be similar to the self-made Defilers, or the Roach. Necromorphs have been designed for the Incubator, as well as necromorphs from regular markers as well. Trying to design an 'Engineer' necromorph, which is Abe Richards. Possibly base it on a Science Center that is vastly large for over a hundred thousand individuals. Been thinking of a feeding process of different bodies into such a science facility, while the human necromoph Abe shall work on creating new Necromorphs. Although many necromorphs usually leave him alone, I plan on making him be similar to the Defiler in terms of ability to use Marker influence. I plan on giving Abe an Astronaut Suit based on Issac's from Dead Space 1, and either a Force Gun or a Kinetic Module... or Both. Other characters are there as well. Plan on designing Abe's Horror and his Hope to be the haunting for others that enter the Science Faciltity. Hope being the 'Death Mist', and the Horror being a black humanoid of fire content. Perhaps planning on Science Station being in use still by the scientists at work, sending engineer and security squads in the staion similar to how Issac has entered the Ishumora... however it is a test more so than an 'accident'. We shall see. Still inventing necromorphs. Need more that are designed for high ability to travel in small narrow areas and vents, as well as mulitple-body necromorphs being more mobile with the rest of them. Still, I have a large necromorph on the works as it is. Still, no plans for anything really massive. But, will be good. I hope that I work on this more. Lots on the plate, been away for a long time. Brun M' All (talk) 07:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC)